1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch devices and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, latch systems have commonly relied on specially-shaped slots designed for reception of either a sliding bolt member or a link in a section of link chain. The familiar chain door latch, for example, requires use of both a sliding bolt member attached to the end of a link chain and a specially-designed slot piece. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,720,431 and 3,738,694 each disclose a latch having specially-cut slots unlike the more simple tongue and loop construction of the present invention. Other systems such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 464,079, 880,214 and 2,790,663, while utilizing a tongue member to receive a link of a section of chain, do not include a loop forming a part of the present invention, which loop serves not only to secure one end of the chain but also prevents undesired slippage of the link off of the tongue member.